Five Nights at Freddy's (Franchise)
Not what you were looking for? See Freddy (disambiguation). |-|Main= Five Nights at Freddy's is an independent survival horror franchise created by Scott Cawthon. Video Games The first entry in the series was the original Five Nights at Freddy's. It was released on July 24th 2014. On November 11, 2014, a second game, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, was released onto Steam. On March 2, 2015, a third game, Five Nights at Freddy's 3, was released onto Steam. A fourth game, Five Nights at Freddy's 4, was released on July 23, 2015, and also a Halloween update released on October 30, 2015. A fifth game, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location was released on October 7, 2016, and a free update containing the Custom Night (with new in-game challenge mode and new cutscenes) became available on December 1, 2016. The sixth game was released on December 4, 2017 for free under the guise of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. The series' standalone noncanon spin-off, Ultimate Custom Night, was released on June 27, 2018. A VR game entitled Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted became available on May 28, 2019. The game features 40 mini-games based upon previous installments along with some never before seen content. A separated spin-off role-playing game, entitled FNaF World, was released on January 21, 2016 formally at Steam before taking the game down due to negative reception, and re-released on Game Jolt on February 8, 2016, along with a second update later releasing on May 13, 2016. The game itself takes place in its own universe and does not have anything to do with the core series, but still a part of the official franchise. Scott confirmed other games planned for the future; an AR game, another spin-off entitled Five Nights at Freddy's: Into Madness created by himself alone, and a next possible installment to continue the main core series for bigger budget that will be made by a different company with Scott's collaboration. Film A film adaptation is also in production at Blumhouse Pictures. On March 28, 2017, Scott posted on his twitter (which he has not posted on since he created it in December 2014) that Blumhouse Productions, known for many films such as Insidious, Paranormal Activity, Get Out, and Split, will be involved with the production of the film. No release date has been confirmed as of yet, but was estimated to be released around the year of 2020. It was also planned to produce at least three films to form a trilogy, and will be based on the first three games of the core series. On February 6, 2017 Scott had mentioned that the production of the film was "back at square one". On March 28, 2017 Scott posted a picture of a chair with the Name "Freddy" on it, with a displayed picture of Blumhouse Productions' logo, revealing that said production company will be involved with production of the movie. Books On December 17, 2015, a novel, The Silver Eyes, based on the story was released onto Amazon. The novel's plot is considered canon but take place in the alternate universe, different to the game series itself. Few different translated books (such as Portuguese and Spanish) are published. A young-adult 3-book series is being made, with the help of Scholastic. The first book, The Silver Eyes, was released in October 2016. The second book, The Twisted Ones, was released on June 27, 2017.Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones - Amazon page The third book, The Fourth Closet, was released in June 26, 2018.Five Nights at Freddy's: Book 3 - Amazon page The first guidebook for the series, The Freddy Files, was released on August 29, 2017. The book reveals information and evidence about the characters, locations, gameplay, etc., and even a preview on the last page where it features an animatronic Scrap Baby from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. The book also features a number of common fan-theories.Five Nights at Freddy's: Guidebook Paperback - Amazon page A newer version, titled The Freddy Files: Updated Edition, is scheduled to be published on June 25, 2019.The Freddy Files: Updated Edition (Five Nights At Freddy's) - Amazon page An activity logbook for the series, Five Nights at Freddy's: Survival Logbook, was released on December 26, 2017.Survival Logbook (Five Nights at Freddy's) - Amazon page On November 12, 2018, Scott Cawthon confirmed a new line of Scholastic books related to the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise, Fazbear Frights, consisting total of five books each including three different short horror stories, with characters and plot lines exists from the game series while few others not. Possible Console Ports In May 2016, Scott confirmed that the original titles are set to be remade on consoles sometime in the future. However on September 4, 2017, the consoles are called off due to Scott's concerns about the deal."This has almost happened a couple of times, but I've called it off due to concerns about the deal. This is something that's very important to me, and I'm not going to do it unless it's done right." - Scott Cawthon, Steam - September 4, 2017 On August 19, 2018, Scott changed his mind to let the console ports happen in the future.Steam - Upcoming Projects Mega-Thread! While confirmed to be made in newly improved HD, the games are planned to be released on the following consoles for the franchise's 5th anniversary on 2019 by Striker Entertainment; Android, iOS, Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, and PlayStation 4.https://www.facebook.com/874360785962099/posts/2193483680716463/ Attractions In Las Vegas, a real-life horror attraction called Five Nights at Freddy's: Fright Dome was opened on September 30, 2016 and ran throughout the month of October. Scott recently revealed that it will not be open in 2017, due to management changes."No, there won't be a fright dome event this year. The venue is undergoing a management change of some sort, so licensing the event wasn't possible. But maybe next year!" - Scott, Steam - September 4, 2017 From Jacksonville, Florida, on November 23, 2016, Sally Corporation recently debuts a dark ride based on the game series called Five Nights at Freddy's: The Ride with no release date confirmed.Sally Corporation debuts Five Nights at Freddy's - The Ride! Merchandise Starting back in 2015, official merchandise products (such as plush toys, t-shirts, figures, posters, etc.) can be found in stores from both online and reality. From online, the merchandises are available on online stores such as Sanshee, Toywiz, Amazon, etc. In reality, they are available at shops including Target, Wal-Mart, etc. The company Funko creates iconic POP! figures of many of the animatronics from the games. McFarlane toys develops building sets based on locations and characters from the series. Interestingly enough, half of the tags, covers, etc., for merchandises (especially few t-shirts) contain renders of characters from the entire series officially from Scott Cawthon. In Other Media Steam * The series has few known cameos in official images from the Steam website. **The sticker of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica is used as one of the many collectible Summer stickers for the Steam Summer Sale Sticker Book on Summer 2017. **Freddy's head is seen on top of the refrigerator inside the garage from the Spring Cleaning Event wallpaper on Summer 2019. YouTube * In YouTube Rewind: Now Watch Me 2015, there is a Five Nights at Freddy's scene starring Markiplier. The scene includes the "Toreador March" music playing from the scene's start, Freddy and Chica's appearance, and taking place inside a pizzeria-like building. The scene begins at 2:47 and ends at 3:15. * In the "GlorpDieBlorp plays “Ten Tuesdays at Tinkles”" video from Adult Swim's animated sitcom TV series Rick and Morty, the horror game Ten Tuesdays at Tinkles GlorpDieBlorp plays is a direct parody of the Five Nights at Freddy's game. Both with similar title and gameplay, and capable of looking through security cameras with a monitor map in nearly identical design. * In Chuck E. Cheese's Halloween Special video "Halloween at the Pizza Time Theatre", the video contains a few of elements appearing to reference Five Nights at Freddy's: the night-shift security guard who works there five nights a week; the office with security monitors and vertically-closing door; and a small group of living, hostile animatronics (with few similar features such as wide-eye sockets and decaying exteriors). Video Games * In Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion, there is a room based on the Office, with a chair, table, fan, and a phone. There is a direct reference to Phone Guy, when a person's voice heard from the phone will say "Hello" in different tones, and occasionally telling the player not to look directly at the fan. ** The Unknown Specimen 2, alternatively named as "Otto the Otter", is also a reference to the Five Nights at Freddy's animatronics. * In Fleeing the Complex, one of the Henry Stickmin games, Freddy Fazbear makes a cameo in the Presumed Dead ending. After Henry flees from the alerted human guards to a murky building, Freddy appeared in the darkness with glowing eyes and mouth, playing the "Toreador March" music. ** The Game Over screen message shown is "That wasn't scary...". In addition, if the player stays on the Game Over screen for a couple of moments, the player will be jumpscared with a poorly drawn Freddy Fazbear, and get the Medal: "Spooked". * In Emily is Away, if inserting "Freddy" in the search name box, Freddy Fazbear's profile picture is enabled. * In Creepy Castle, Chica appeared as one of the playable characters. She is added when Scott donates the game's Kickstarter page. * In Team Fortress 2, in the release of the "End of the Line" update, the unused texture for the Duck Journal has a "LET'S EAT!!!" text, a bib phrase from Chica. * In Pixel Gun 3D, the enemies in Terrifying Resort, Scary Pizzeria, and Area (Wave 5), are a reference to the Five Nights at Freddy's animatronics; Terrifying Bear (Freddy), Terrifying Fox (Foxy), Walking Duck (Chica), Terrifying Rabbit (Bonnie), Balloon Boy, and other animatronic enemies not being based on the Five Nights at Freddy's characters. ** The Scary Pizzeria area is an uncanny reference to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. * In The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth, one of the Afterbirth † DLC achievements, titled "5 Nights at Mom's", is a reference to the Five Nights at Freddy's series. * In Bulb Boy, Chica as a duck toy is seen in the bathroom area at the bottom left. * In Goosebumps: The Game, there is a note left behind a security guard in the mall and can be picked up. The note is worded eerily similar to Phone Guy's phone messages from the first Five Nights at Freddy's game: :"Hello. I wanted to jot down a quick message to help you get settled on your first night. I actually worked at the mall before you--it's my last week now." * In Mortal Kombat X, Tremor's "It's Me Tremor" brutality to turn the other fighter into a statue of gold is likely a reference to Golden Freddy and the "It's me" phrase. * In Troll Face Quest Video Games, there is a level where Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica pops up whenever the player shines their flashlight, resulting in failure. To beat this level, the player must change their face to a trollface in order to scare the animatronics. * In the mobile app game I Love You to Bits, Freddy Fazbear appears in the attic location within the house level. * In Deltarune, there is a "Ice-E's Pezza" area that acts like a reminiscent to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, with Ice-E's bear-like face strongly resembles Freddy Fazbear. ** When speaking with Burgerpants who is outside of the restaurant, Purple Guy (William Afton's nickname) is mentioned when Burgerpants describes the purple dinosaur wearing Ice-E's mask: :::"''Purple Guy — Man, THAT GUY, you gotta... ... actually, does that guy even work here?" Televisions * In Disney XD's ''Gravity Falls, from the Season 2 episode "Soos and the Real Girl", the Hoo-Ha Owl's Pizzamatronic Jamboree animatronics, their creep-factor, and corruptible aggression (controlled by .GIFfany) appear to look like a reminiscent or spoof to the actual Five Nights at Freddy's animatronics. However, this is apparently a whole misconception as the "Soos and the Real Girl" episode was written and in development long before the release of the first game. Several crew members of the show have also denied the connection, mentioning the Rock-afire Explosion from the ShowBiz Pizza restaurant chain as the inspiration. Comics * In the Steven Universe comic, on issue #05, the plush toys of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica appeared briefly in one picture. * theMeatly, a comic artist and the creator of the Bendy franchise, posted a comic of his mascot character "playing" Five Nights at Freddy's while giving it a review score. This comic was made in August 2014 since the first game's release. * In the MAD comic of 2017, there is a paper-plate face of Golden Freddy as a part of the Halloween decorations seen in the Peanuts Halloween TV special parody comic. * In the French comic Les Légendaires Parodia (The Legendaries: Parodia in English translation), from Page 14 "L’amour est dans le prêt", Freddy Fazbear's doll is seen as a cameo. Films * The 2018 short Hulu horror film The Hug, besides having ShowBiz Pizza references, seems to be a homage to the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise as the movie took place in the pizzeria with a bear animatronic (named Pandory) appearing "normal" on the outside but has a much rather sinister side. The mention of Pandory devouring child victims to keep them inside itself is mildly similar to the first Five Nights at Freddy's game where the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza animatronics seek to stuff the security guard into an animatronic suit, although the victims in The Hug were kept imprisoned for eternity instead of dying. * In the horror/comedy film Blood Fest, the "CELEBRATE!" poster is briefly seen in the background of this one scene. Parody Products * In the humor/parody trading card series Wacky Packages, from the 2017 line, there is a card of the "Freddy's Glow-in-the-Dark Spinning Bowtie" product, with Freddy himself and the "Guaranteed for five nights!" text quoted by Foxy. What real-life product this parody card was based on is unknown. * Freddy Fazbear, titled "5 Nights at Farts", appeared as a "slime-pooped" toy part of Series 1 line of The Hangrees, a parody product brand of toys based on characters from popular media. Trivia * The franchise appeared in the Guinness Book of Records: Gamer's Edition 2017, breaking the record for the largest number of sequels released in a year; from the first game released on August 18, 2014 to the fourth releasing on July 23, 2015 (11 months and 5 days). *The "official" anniversary of FNaF is August 8th. Anniversary.jpg|A render of a Freddy head. Note the picture was taken from 5-28-14, 3 months before the game was released. AnniversaryBonnieTeaser.jpg|A render of an early Bonnie taking his head off. ChicaAnniversary.jpg|A render of an early Chica. Note the Cupcake's wink and smirk. FoxyAnniversary.jpg|A render of an early Foxy, untattered, two hands, and a lack of shoulder tuffs. AnniversaryJumpscare.jpg|A render of Bonnie jumpscaring the player. Note the Freddy in the background. AnniversaryJumpscareChica.jpg|A render of Chica jumpscaring the player. PurpleGuyCorpse.jpg|A render of Springtrap with his corpse head and stomach exposed. 3rd Anniversary Funtime+freddy+!-bbirvs38.jpg|A render of Funtime Freddy doing a split dance. Mini+freddles+!-vjssfxqg.jpg|A render of the Freddles. ExoticButtersBTS.jpg|A render of Exotic Butters. CircusBabyBTS.jpg|A render of Circus Baby holding her head like a pumpkin. Springtrap-6pbx8qny.jpg|A render of Springtrap with his entire endoskeleton corpse exposed. Pinnochio.jpg|A render of Little Joe. Magician.jpg|A render of Magician. Parts&Service BTS.jpg|A render of Bonnie staring into the Backstage camera. Box arts Franchise Pack.jpg|The Five Nights at Freddy's Steam artwork featured alongside the Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Five Nights at Freddy's 3, and Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Steam artwork in the cover art for the Franchise Pack. NewFNaFBundle.jpg|The Five Nights at Freddy's Steam artwork featured in the newer look for the Franchise Pack, along with three other games and Sister Location as well. References Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Category:FNaF World